Ensemble
by Ploum31
Summary: Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté auparavant mais après la question du Comte de Champignac sur leur relation, Spirou et Fantasio ressentent le besoin de mettre les mots sur cette dernière et sur son évolution.


**Crédits : Les personnages de Spirou et Fantasio appartiennent à leurs créateurs et aux détenteurs successifs des droits sur l'œuvre. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par jyanadavega au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.  
Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

La différence entre la plénitude qui baignait l'endroit et leur propre malaise était saisissante. En ce bel après-midi de milieu de printemps, le cadre autour d'eux était enchanteur ; rares étaient les nuages qui troublaient l'azur du ciel et le soleil se dessinait nettement au-delà de la frondaison des arbres centenaires. L'air n'était pas trop lourd mais vivifiant et frais et il exhalait une douce chaleur apportée par la brise intermittente et par les rayons lumineux qui frappaient le parc. En cette saison, les arbres revêtaient leurs plus beaux atours et étaient chargés de feuilles et de fleurs colorées dont les pétales formaient des tapis à certains endroits. D'autres fleurs, éparpillées ou en massifs, égayaient le sol et l'herbe était tendre sous leurs pieds. Des oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement, cachés par la végétation abondante, et des insectes bourdonnaient, des abeilles, des frelons et d'autres, et parfois une branche vibrait sous les pattes d'un écureuil. Malgré tout, aucun des deux jeunes hommes couchés sur les transats n'étaient sensibles à cette quiétude. Tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, têtes tournées vers le ciel comme s'il était susceptible de leur apporter quelque réponse à leurs interrogations. Leur ami et hôte, le Comte de Champignac, venait de les quitter quelques minutes plus tôt sur des mots qui les avaient troublés. A présent, même en son absence, ils les ressassaient encore. C'était une question à laquelle ils auraient dû s'attendre mais celle-ci les avait pris de court. Y avaient-ils déjà réfléchi un jour ?

Spirou le premier leva la tête pour se tourner vers son ami et le contempler quelques minutes. Les traits de Fantasio étaient plissés en une moue songeuse et le rouquin imaginait aisément les rouages de son esprit y tourner avec vélocité. Il aurait pu en être amusé s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi concerné par le sujet de ses tourments.

Cela leur démontrait cependant une chose : il leur faudrait en parler, tôt ou tard. La situation ne perdurerait pas ainsi éternellement. Ils en avaient tous deux besoin.

– Fantasio ?

Le blond ne réagit pas immédiatement puis il tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Une lueur interrogatrice brillait dans ses yeux mais Spirou y lut également les mêmes émotions qui l'ébranlaient lui-même. Oui, cela devenait réellement nécessaire.

– Hm, pour ce qui est de… ce qu'a dit le Comte…

Aussitôt, Fantasio se raidit mais il ne dit rien, le visage rouge de gêne et de timidité. Aucun d'eux n'avait su quoi dire sur le moment, stupéfaits par la question du Comte. _Mais vous êtes ensemble ?_ Sa mine intriguée les hantait encore, mais plus que tout c'était le manque de surprise qui les avait perturbés ainsi que nul jugement dans ses yeux ou dans ses mots. Pourquoi leur avait-il demandé cela à la base ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée ; ils n'avaient rien fait de spécial, rien qui ne sortît de leur comportement habituel, pas même un geste qui aurait pu passer pour ambigu, entre l'amitié et la romance. Le plus probable était sans doute que le vieil homme y songeait depuis un moment et que quelque chose, en apparence anodin et irréfléchi de leur part, l'eût décidé de confirmer son hypothèse – ce qui expliquait qu'il se fût montré davantage curieux qu'autre chose.

Toutefois, le plus ironique dans cette histoire était qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais posé la question eux-mêmes, d'où leur incapacité préalable à y répondre. Leur relation avait évolué naturellement vers autre chose sans qu'ils ne s'en fussent tant rendus compte, jusqu'à arriver à la situation présente, mais jamais ils n'avaient posé de mots là-dessus.

Peut-être était-il temps de les formuler clairement, au moins pour ne plus être pris au dépourvu de la sorte.

– J-je ne sais pas quoi te dire, avoua Fantasio en baissant les yeux, avec la forte impression d'être maladroit et pataud. C'est… c'est assez brutal, hein ?

– Je suppose, oui, fit Spirou avec un sourire timide avant de détourner la tête pendant que ses joues commençaient à rosir. Mais… je crois qu'on devrait en parler, justement, fit-il avec assurance. C'est… nous ne l'avons jamais fait auparavant.

Ils n'en avaient jamais ressenti le besoin. Les choses étaient venues si naturellement entre eux… Elles avaient sonné comme une évidence. Les mots n'avaient jamais été nécessaires.

Pourtant, l'intervention du Comte remettait cela en question et désormais, Spirou aspirait à en parler. A entendre Fantasio lui dire ce qu'il représentait exactement pour lui, comment il voyait leur relation et son évolution, comme il avait envie de lui dire ces mêmes mots qu'il avait envie d'entendre de sa bouche.

Fantasio cligna des yeux, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

– Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Par où commencer ? Spirou rougit franchement et se redressa pour se mettre assis, les pieds posés sur l'herbe qu'il se mit à fixer quelques secondes. Le simple fait d'y penser le mettait mal à l'aise et en même temps, son cœur battait plus vite d'anticipation et d'excitation. L'enjeu n'était pas le même que s'il ne savait pas si Fantasio l'aimait ou non ; il savait que c'était le cas. S'ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, ils se l'étaient signifié de diverses manières dans leurs actions du quotidien et dans leur intimité. Mais cette fois il désirait l'entendre de vive voix et rien que cela stimulait son enthousiasme.

– De… de tout. De nos sentiments, de notre… notre relation…

L'officialiser en quelque sorte, du moins entre eux. Pas qu'ils se fussent réellement cachés aux autres mais ils évitaient d'être trop démonstratifs en public ; les couples de même sexe n'étaient souvent pas très bien considérés. Cependant, jamais ils n'avaient caché leur proximité qui avait toujours été telle qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire profonde et, comme ils s'en étaient doutés aux yeux des autres, ambigüe. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques remarques à ce sujet, quelques personnes avaient suggéré leur couple avant même qu'il n'existât réellement.

Fantasio ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement distrait. Il partageait le besoin soudain de son compagnon d'en discuter même s'il n'avait pas osé le formuler. Lui non plus n'avait pas réellement de doutes quant à l'amour de Spirou à son égard, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son ami avait pu tomber amoureux d'un homme comme lui.

Le silence persista un moment car les deux jeunes hommes réfléchissaient à un moyen d'amorcer le sujet.

– Je suppose que nous… nous devrions reprendre depuis le début, non ? fit Spirou en se mordant les lèvres.

– Tu veux dire quand… nous avons commencé à nous considérer autrement que comme des amis ?

– Oui.

Le silence revint quelques secondes alors que tous deux se ressassaient le passé.

– C'est… c'est difficile à dire, commença Fantasio, les yeux perdus vers le ciel. Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire quand… quand j'ai commencé à te voir autrement que comme un ami.

Il fallait dire que leur relation avait toujours été quelque peu particulière. Ils avaient rapidement été fusionnels peu après leur rencontre et même lors de celle-ci, tous deux avaient su, en voyant l'autre et en échangeant leurs premiers mots ensemble, qu'ils avaient devant eux celui qui resterait à jamais l'être le plus important pour eux. Avait-ce alors été un coup de foudre amical ou au contraire, avait-ce déjà été de l'attirance voire de l'amour à cet instant précis ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Ils n'y avaient pas réfléchi à ce moment-là ni lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, d'abord au sein du Journal puis en dehors. Leurs sorties ensemble leur étaient apparues aussi évidentes que leur complicité et ils ne s'étaient jamais questionnés à ce sujet. C'était ainsi que procédaient les amis n'est-ce pas ? Quelques jours avaient suffi pour qu'ils se considérassent comme des meilleurs amis, quelques autres encore pour qu'ils devinssent quasi inséparables jusqu'à s'installer ensemble dans la même maison. Ils avaient déjà eu conscience, à l'époque, que certaines personnes trouvaient leur relation un peu étrange. La confusion était légitime et en même temps non car eux-mêmes n'auraient pas cru s'intéresser à un autre homme ; alors pourquoi certaines personnes avaient-elles été si prompts à les imaginer ensemble ? Cependant, jamais ils ne s'étaient encombrés à écouter les rumeurs et les hypothèses murmurées dans les couloirs ou les rues. Ils étaient eux et leur relation était telle qu'elle était et cela leur convenait. Pourquoi dès lors se tracasser à ce sujet ?

– Je veux dire…, reprit Fantasio en rougissant. Tu as toujours été important pour moi et pendant longtemps, je ne me suis jamais posé aucune question… En même temps, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une telle chose m'arriverait, aimer un homme et un ami !

Spirou sourit.

– Moi non plus. Je… notre vie me convenait comme elle était et je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce sujet. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'en aurais changé.

Ils n'avaient que rarement ressenti l'envie d'être avec quelqu'un ; leur célibat prolongé avait pour principal fondement un désintérêt marqué pour les femmes, même si c'était moins vrai pour Fantasio. Leur amitié leur avait toujours suffi et ils n'avaient jamais réellement songé à remettre en cause leur mode de vie pour une femme ou pour autre chose, pas même Fantasio lors de ses quelques béguins transitoires malgré la force de l'amour qu'il avait parfois pu clamer. Jamais cela n'avait remis en question sa vie avec Spirou car jamais il ne s'était projeté aussi loin. Et peut-être était-ce en partie la raison, avec sa maladresse, qui expliquait une vie amoureuse presque aussi pauvre que Spirou. Que leur importait-il de toute façon ? Ils étaient ensemble, toujours, et cela seul les satisfaisait.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

– De ce fait, il… il m'a fallu un moment pour me rendre compte que mon regard à ton égard avait changé. Que tu étais tout aussi important pour moi mais que mon cœur résonnait autrement à ton encontre.

Spirou acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Le naturel de leur relation fusionnelle et presque intime était tel qu'il n'y avait pas eu lieu de se questionner à son sujet pendant longtemps car rien ne l'avait remise en cause. Ainsi les questions n'étaient-elles apparues que tardivement et imputables pour beaucoup au hasard.

– Je comprends. Moi non plus à vrai dire. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question avant longtemps, donc… peut-être étais-je amoureux de toi bien avant de m'en être rendu compte.

— Il faut dire que les circonstances n'ont pas vraiment aidé.

— C'est vrai.

Rien que le fait qu'ils fussent deux hommes en écartait la pensée. Ce n'était ni très bien vu ni très commun et ils ne voyaient pas des couples homosexuels tous les jours – Spirou n'en avait même jamais vu. Alors forcément, ils n'y avaient pas pensé pour eux-mêmes. Par défaut, l'on pensait toujours construire une relation avec une personne du sexe opposé.

— Notre vie non plus. Je suppose que beaucoup comprennent ce qu'ils ressentent lorsqu'ils entretiennent de la jalousie à l'égard d'autrui, or cela n'a pas été notre cas.

— Vraiment ? releva Fantasio avec un haussement de sourcil et un sourire en coin.

Spirou grimaça. Il était vrai qu'il s'était senti régulièrement agacé envers les quelques femmes qui avaient attiré le regard de son ami par le passé. A l'inverse… eh bien, comme Spirou n'avait jamais fait mine de s'intéresser à qui que ce fût, Fantasio n'avait jamais eu à le vivre !

— Ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie mais de… C'est que nous étions toujours occupés et que tu voulais malgré tout perdre notre temps à jouer les jolis cœurs et à te ridiculiser devant des inconnues alors que nous avions plus important à faire !

— Allons donc ! s'exclama Fantasio avant d'éclater de rire.

Après quelques secondes il recouvrit une attitude plus sérieuse quoique taquine.

— D'un, je ne me ridiculisais pas.

Spirou lui renvoya une moue ironique.

— A peine.

Son inexpérience l'avait rendu tellement maladroit. Indéniablement, il ne connaissait pas la conduite à tenir envers une femme qui l'attirait.

— Et de deux, tu oses prétendre que tu n'étais pas jaloux, pas même un petit peu ?

— Non, assura le rouquin d'un ton ferme. Après tout ce n'étaient que des passades ; ça l'a toujours été. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être prêt à t'engager réellement avec l'une d'entre elles.

Il s'abstint d'ajouter qu'il avait eu quelques frayeurs mais Fantasio ne fut pas dupe. Cependant ce dernier n'ajouta rien. En vérité, jamais ils n'avaient eu à se sentir réellement menacés ; ils avaient toujours su qu'ils étaient la personne la plus importante pour l'autre et aucune histoire n'avait été jusqu'à remettre cela en cause, même s'il y avait eu quelques soupçons de doute.

— Pour ce que c'était, tu n'avais pas trop à t'inquiéter, effectivement, avoua Fantasio en croisant les bras et en retournant brièvement son attention vers le ciel.

— C'est surtout que tu t'y prenais comme un manche, alors oui je ne m'inquiétais pas.

— Hé !

Spirou rit en réponse. Ainsi, ils n'avaient aperçu aucun signe annonciateur. Sans doute avaient-ils été trop aveuglés par leur promiscuité habituelle et de ce fait, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de leurs sentiments au moment où ces derniers étaient apparus. Réfléchir à ce sujet était donc une recherche vaine et stérile, et finalement peu utile.

Spirou recouvrit un air sérieux et songeur. Face à lui, Fantasio garda le silence, peu certain quant à la suite de cette discussion.

– Ce n'est pas comme si, en soi, cela avait changé beaucoup de choses dans notre relation.

– C'est vrai.

Seule la nature de leurs sentiments avait été une nouveauté. Le hasard avait sans doute fortement contribué à leur découverte ; leurs amis et leurs proches étaient intervenus un peu. Leurs propres esprits avaient finalement fait le reste.

Mais pour quelle raison, et pourquoi à un moment et pas à un autre ? Mystère. Ce n'était pas comme si la vérité les avait soudain frappés ou comme si des événements bien particuliers les avaient conduits vers ce chemin. C'était venu progressivement, au fur et à mesure que ce changement devenait conscient. Et encore avait-il fallu pour chacun d'eux finir par assumer l'idée en eux-mêmes, ce qui avait ajouté un délai supplémentaire. Sans compter celui du choc que cela avait causé, suivi ensuite par une phase de désespoir.

– J'avoue avoir essayé de lutter contre cela au début, avoua Spirou d'une voix songeuse, les yeux perdus sur ses doigts qu'il triturait inconsciemment. Mes sentiments… pour rien au monde je ne souhaitais mettre à mal notre amitié, or je me disais que si tu venais à l'apprendre ce serait le cas. J'avais l'impression de te trahir, toi et la confiance que tu m'accordais. Je me suis senti tellement… sale, de ressentir ce genre de choses à ton égard. Alors je me taisais et j'espérais que cela finirait par disparaitre. Que ce n'était qu'une passade, un état de faiblesse, ou simplement une fausse interprétation induite par les murmures qui circulent parfois à notre encontre. Avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était aucun des trois. Que c'était vraiment ce que cela semblait être – de l'amour.

Fantasio rougit à ces mots, gêné mais heureux et le cœur battant la chamade. C'était une chose de s'en douter, c'en était une autre d'entendre son amant le formuler aussi clairement. Il était juste triste de se dire qu'il en avait été de même pour lui et qu'ils avaient perdu autant de temps à se questionner en eux-mêmes sur les raisons de ce changement et sur la crainte de ce que cela pouvait induire, préférant donner l'illusion à tous que tout restait constant alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Aller jusqu'à se mentir à eux-mêmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne l'eussent plus pu, tant l'évidence résonnait en eux, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptassent la réalité.

Ils avaient changé et leurs sentiments aussi.

– Ca a évolué de la même manière pour moi, fit Fantasio. La première fois que j'ai pensé à de l'amour pour expliquer le regard que je portais à ton égard, j'ai tout de suite balayé l'idée. Mais c'était de plus en plus fort et insistant et elle ne cessait de revenir… J'ai cherché toutes les explications possibles pour éliminer celle-là mais ce sont toutes les autres qui ont été progressivement écartées. J'ai même essayé de… t-tu te rappelles de Johanna ?

– La journaliste américaine, la brune aux yeux noirs ? devina Spirou tandis que son visage s'assombrissait au souvenir de la jeune femme. Oui je m'en souviens.

S'il n'avait pas été réellement jaloux de la jeune femme, puisqu'il n'y avait presque rien eu grâce à la maladresse presque légendaire de Fantasio et à leur vie d'aventurier trop dangereux même au goût de la journaliste et qui les amenait à voyager énormément, un regard avait suffi pour qu'il la détestât. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris pleinement conscience de ses sentiments pour Fantasio et qu'il les avait assumés pleinement en lui-même. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, elle se pressait contre Fantasio et susurrait dans son cou près de son oreille. Le blond était alors rouge écrevisse. A la sensualité de ses gestes, il avait aussitôt compris la tentative de séduction qui paraissait fonctionner. Il s'était empressé de briser l'instant et d'extraire Fantasio de son emprise. Il n'avait pas été jaloux, juste en colère et déçu.

… Ou peut-être un petit peu quand même. Surtout lors de leurs rencontres suivantes, alors que Fantasio ne paraissait pas plus indifférent à ses charmes. Il s'était senti effondré en lui-même lorsqu'il avait vu leurs lèvres se sceller sur cette plage au nord de la Californie. Il avait alors réellement cru que Johanna et Fantasio allaient se mettre ensemble et partager un foyer, et ainsi qu'ils auraient mis un terme à leur vie de colocataires et célibataires endurcis. Il frissonna. Une période terrible de sa vie où il avait réalisé que rien n'aurait plus eu de sens sans Fantasio. Mais le pire n'avait jamais eu lieu ; aucun des deux n'envisageait de quitter leur lieu de vie ni leur métier alors leur histoire avait fini par s'estomper d'elle-même. Plus de peur que de mal. Mais même s'il la revoyait à présent, alors qu'il était désormais en couple avec lui et qu'il n'y avait plus lieu d'entretenir de la colère à son encontre, il la haïssait toujours autant.

Fantasio se rendit compte de l'aura noire qui transpirait de son ami et acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Lui non plus n'aimait pas tellement se remémorer cette période. Le mal-être de son meilleur ami était visible et en lui-même il souffrait tout autant de ce qu'il leur infligeait à tous deux, sans avoir conscience de la raison réelle de la peine de Spirou.

– Oui, tu t'en souviens. Je… J'avoue qu'elle me plaisait assez, physiquement du moins, mais je… même à l'époque, ça s'arrêtait là. En soi, je n'aurais pas envisagé grand-chose avec elle.

– Mais ? insista Spirou d'un ton grinçant, même s'il aurait préféré écarter le souvenir le plus tôt possible.

Cependant, il était aussi curieux de savoir ce que Fantasio s'apprêtait à dire, car son propre souvenir ne collait pas tellement. Il avait prétendu avoir des sentiments pour elle et envisager des choses avec elle, même si sa volonté avait vite été soufflée par l'ampleur des changements qu'une telle relation aurait impliquée.

– En fait… j-je souhaitais oublier mon amour pour toi. Le remplacer pour un autre plus facile à vivre, qui ne… enfin, je ne croyais pas que nous deux ça aurait été possible et je n'envisageais pas du tout de te révéler ce que je ressentais, par peur de te perdre, alors j'espérais qu'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, entamer une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, m'aiderait à écarter mes sentiments à ton égard.

Non seulement cela n'avait pas fonctionné le moins du monde mais cela avait compliqué les choses durant cette aventure, jusqu'à ce que Fantasio eût décidé de cesser cette tentative de couple et de l'annoncer à Johanna, en se cachant derrière l'argument géographique. Cette dernière l'avait très mal pris. Elle l'avait insulté jusqu'à le traiter de pédale d'ailleurs, sans se douter d'à quel point elle avait été proche de la vérité…

Spirou écarquilla les yeux avant de s'adoucir, puis un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Il avait toujours cru que cela aurait pu être sérieux entre eux. Sa révélation était un véritable soulagement même si elle n'atténuait en rien l'amertume de ces moments.

– Je comprends.

Jamais il n'avait songé adopter une telle stratégie pour oublier ses sentiments pour Fantasio mais il le comprenait. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour aucun des deux et ils l'avaient vécu à leur propre manière et avaient agi en conséquence. Lui avait compté juste sur le temps, puis il s'y était accoutumé et s'était pris à espérer sans le faire.

– Tu… tu as essayé avec d'autres filles ? De faire la même chose ? D'oublier avec elles ?

Spirou déglutit, mal à l'aise. Période compliquée où il s'était mis à se questionner à chacune des absences du blond, à remettre en question les justifications qu'il lui fournissait dans son esprit et à s'imaginer de toutes autres versions. Vivant dans la crainte qu'un jour, une rencontre suffirait pour ravir le cœur de celui dont il était tombé amoureux et pour l'emmener loin de lui. Cependant, jamais il n'avait osé le lui demander, préférant étouffer ces questions et les estimer comme ridicules. C'était le cas d'ailleurs.

– Non, affirma Fantasio d'une voix si ferme que son amant se sentit aussitôt soulagé. J'y ai pensé quelques fois, lorsqu'une fille me plaisait mais je… il me suffisait de me rappeler de Johanna pour comprendre que je n'étais pas prêt à aller aussi loin avec quelqu'un. Que ce soit avec elle ou avec une autre, je ne concevais tout simplement pas de vivre dans une autre maison avec une femme – ou même un autre homme –, je ne m'imaginais pas prendre un travail plus stable et m'installer pour fonder une famille ni… ni même vivre la même vie que la nôtre mais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Indépendamment de mes sentiments envers toi, je n'étais pas prêt à cela – et je ne le souhaitais pas. Je ne le souhaite toujours pas.

Le cœur léger, Spirou se leva pour s'installer près de Fantasio. Celui-ci se redressa à son mouvement pour se décaler et lui céder un peu de place. Ils restèrent assis côte à côte sans se toucher, si ce n'était la peau de leurs cuisses qui se frôlaient. Pendant un instant ils conservèrent le silence, incertains quant à la suite.

– Ça aurait pu durer longtemps, vu comme les choses se sont présentées, finit par plaisanter Spirou, comme une conclusion à cette partie de la discussion.

– Ça a duré longtemps pour moi, l'assura le blond. Lorsque nous nous sommes… euh...

– Embrassés, compléta Spirou, amusé.

Fantasio rougit.

– Oui. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que j'avais pleinement réalisé mon amour pour toi, _au moins_. Quant à mes sentiments eux-mêmes –

– J'ai compris. Tu ne sais pas de quand ils datent. Tout comme moi.

– Oui. Donc…

– Je disais cela mais en vérité, cela faisait un moment pour moi aussi. Plus encore en comptant où je l'ai suspecté sans le vouloir, ce qui m'a bien pris plusieurs mois là aussi.

– C'était idiot.

– Oui.

Surtout lorsqu'ils repensaient à leur premier baiser, venu naturellement au cours d'une aventure. Un moment ridicule pourtant, comme ils en avaient déjà connu des milliers par le passé. Seuls tous les deux dans une ruelle obscure à peine éclairée par un lampadaire à la lumière vacillante. Le souffle court alors qu'ils venaient d'échapper à leurs poursuivants, l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient ri un instant puis le sérieux les avait saisis brusquement alors que tous deux avaient remarqué la proximité de leurs corps. La gêne, d'abord, et leurs corps tendus. Puis, mus par une volonté presque inconsciente, ils s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchassent. Quelques secondes plus tard ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre, rouges et gauches.

– En fait on ne doit vraiment notre couple qu'au hasard, fit Fantasio en riant avec gêne, ce qui fit glousser Spirou.

– C'est vrai. Jamais je n'avais pensé à m'avouer ni à t'embrasser même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais osé. Si sur le moment, j'étais heureux d'avoir enfin ce que je désirais tant, j'ai ensuite eu peur et j'étais horrifié. Pour moi, lorsque nous nous sommes écartés l'un de l'autre, c'était comme si la réalité était brusquement revenue pour m'hurler mon erreur et tout ce que j'allais perdre à cause de cela.

– Je comprends. Lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux s'agrandir d'horreur, j'ai également cru que c'en était fini de nous.

A ce moment-là, Fantasio avait reculé mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait attendu que Spirou formulât l'horreur qui emplissait ses yeux mais cela ne s'était jamais produit. Aucun d'eux ne s'était empressé de dénigrer cet instant et d'accuser la faiblesse et tous deux avaient été surpris de ne pas entendre l'autre le faire.

– Tu imagines donc bien ma surprise lorsque tu m'as embrassé de nouveau, se moqua Fantasio et Spirou rougit violemment à ce souvenir.

Il avait finalement osé, il s'en souvenait. La lueur affligée dans ses yeux bleus, l'absence de colère et d'incompréhension qu'il aurait cru y voir… Un instant l'espoir s'était saisi de lui et il s'était précipité vers lui pour l'embrasser, s'accaparer une nouvelle fois ces lèvres qu'il désirait plus que tout. Il avait été tellement étonné et heureux lorsqu'il avait senti son bras l'enlacer et son autre main se glisser dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser ! En y songeant, cette scène était presque clichée mais ils chérissaient ce souvenir pour ce qu'il était, comme le moment où ils s'étaient avoués sans se le dire leur amour réciproque.

– J-je m'en rappelle.

– J'espère bien ! fit Fantasio dans un rire avant de redevenir plus sérieux. Et j'imagine que – heureusement que tu l'as fait. Sinon les choses auraient été inutilement compliquées.

– Nous aurions pu perdre davantage de temps, c'est vrai, surtout si nous nous étions menti l'un à l'autre, confirma Spirou. Mais ceci passé, cela a été.

L'horizon s'était comme éclairci ce jour-là.

– Oui. Même si en définitive, cela n'a pas changé grand-chose à notre quotidien.

Il hocha la tête avant de glisser la main sur la sienne. Peu de choses avaient changé en apparence ; ils étaient restés tout aussi proches et complices, ils avaient continué à se disputer de temps en temps, parfois pour pas grand-chose, et à aller à l'aventure lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient ou lorsqu'elle pointait elle-même le bout de son nez – comme avant en somme. Leur mode de vie, même chez eux, n'avait presque pas changé si ce n'était dans leur intimité. L'appartenance des chambres et des lits était également plus brouillée mais ils n'avaient encore rien changé à leur aménagement. Cependant, la différence se trouvait en leurs cœurs car ils étaient désormais un couple et non plus des meilleurs amis. Hormis cela, la vie suivait son cours.

Spirou vint se blottir contre Fantasio qui passa instinctivement son bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre lui. Un de ces petits ajouts à leur quotidien. Le reporter sourit. Il leur avait toujours suffi d'échanger un regard avec l'autre pour comprendre si leur désir était partagé, y compris pour leur première fois. Comme si tout cela avait été voué à se produire dès le début.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir de satisfaction qui tira Fantasio de ses pensées et il se tourna vers lui. Il lui était difficile de voir ses traits de biais mais il devina la joie qu'il ressentait à son ton lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

– Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. Nous sommes ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte.

– C'est vrai.

Le visage de Fantasio devint rêveur, sans apercevoir les joues encore roses de Spirou. Ces quelques mots prononcés à voix haute… c'était comme s'ils officialisaient leur relation en quelque sorte, bien qu'elle existât depuis quelques mois déjà, et ils lui conféraient une saveur toute particulière – plus concrète.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Il devait le lui dire comme il l'avait fait. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas comment ni quand exactement leur amitié avait basculé ainsi mais ils avaient trouvé un nouvel équilibre. Ils étaient un couple. Tout allait pour le mieux désormais et il n'y avait aucune raison que le futur ne fût pas moins radieux.

Après tout, ils étaient ensemble.


End file.
